Ese mayordomo se da un gusto
by FanMayleneKuroshitsuji
Summary: Un demonio igual goza de algunas cosas como un lujo , que ocurre si el mayordomo de los phantomhive desea darse un lujo con la sirvienta de la mansion? todo provocado por un pequeño accidente.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana cualquiera en la mansión phantomhive , el mayordomo se levantaba primero que todos los de la mansión , despertaba a los empleados y a su joven amo .Pero esa mañana no sabia tanto el mayordomo como la sirvienta de la mansión que un pequeño accidente cambiaria su dia.

Bien , termine todo hasta la hora del te del joven amo –saca de su bolsillo un reloj y ve la hora- eso me da un descanso de tres horas , hoy al parecer todo va bien –dice mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión en cuanto da la vuelta al pasillo siente que choca con alguien , cayendo al suelo y sintiendo una carga sobre el-

d-duele…-dice una voz femenina-

cuando el mayordomo ve que tiene encima a la sirvienta de la mansión

mey-rin , cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por la mansión –dice el mayordomo encarando una ceja-

s-si….g-gomensai pero estaba en el jardín colocando las sabanas cuando un trozo de madera sobresaliente tomo algo de mi delantal …lo jale y este se rompió –dice avergonzada , pero aun no se colocaba en pie , continuaba sobre el mayordomo , la razón? La joven al caer había perdido sus anteojos-

Menuda razón para correr… de todas formas colócate de pie rápido, ve a cambiarte y continua con tus tareas –dice mirando hacia al lado-

s-si…pero…m-mis lentes…l-los ha visto sebastian-san? –dice mey-rin con su tono de voz cambiado al llevarlos , curiosamente cuando se los quita cambia su voz , su personalidad cambiaba si estaba en campo de batalla-

uh? Tus lentes…-en eso dirige su mirada a la joven quien estaba sin sus anteojos , si bien sabia mey-rin no veía muy bien de cerca pero si su blanco era a larga distancia tenia una vista perfecta- oh…creo que están por sobre mi cabeza –dijo el mayordomo desviando nuevamente la mirada-

s-si…-se recostó un poco para alcanzarlos ,no atrevía a moverse mas allá por miedo a chocar con algún mueble o algo-

q-que? Ugh…-en ese momento sebastian sentía como los senos de la sirvienta se recargaban sobre su torso asiéndolo sentir extraño – t…tienes que pasar sobre mi? –bufa- quédate quieta –en ese entonces el mayordomo hace un movimiento quedando sobre la sirvienta , en lo que iba a tomar los anteojos de esta, no evito ver el rostro de ella , ligeramente sonrojado , mostrando sus ojos color marrón rojizos , en ese momento contemplo mas que nunca el bello rostro de la joven el cual se iluminaba por unos tenues rayos de luz , en un impulso sebastian toma los anteojos de la joven pero sin colocárselos este baja la mirada , ve su rostro y comienza a lamer los labios de esta-

Q-qu….sebastian-sa….-gime un poco causado por esa extraña sensación, pero al hablar fue interrumpida por un beso del mayordomo –sonrojada ella cerro sus ojos aun nerviosa y extrañada el porque sebastian hacia eso, ella pensó que estas cosas no le llamaban la atención-

Lentamente el mayordomo aparto sus labios de la sirvienta para poder respirar ambos , se miraron a los ojos , sentía cada uno su respiración muy cerca y algo acelerada ,el ver a mey-rin asi causo mas éxtasis en el demonio quien volvió a besarla jugando con su lengua ,ella al sentir tal juego de labios y lengua solo apoyo sus manos en la espalda de el , termino de besarla y bajo por el cuello de esta besándolo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a su torso donde noto los senos de la joven , nunca los había visto con detalle ,llevo una mano a uno de ellos mientras con las otra mano acariciaba el rostro de mey-rin

s-sebastian q-que…-gime un poco-

eh…vamos di mi nombre eso me gusta…-dice tocándola-

En ese entonces sebastian sintió una voz a lo lejos , era la voz de finni quien se escuchaba a venir a toda velocidad , tomo rápidamente a la sirvienta , los anteojos en el suelo y se ocultaron en un armario , ambos sabían que debían guardar silencio , en esa situación seria mal visto que los encontraran juntos en un armario o como estaban antes uno encima de el otro , en el caso de mey-rin muy sonrojada , sebastian estaba detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura ya que en esa pose quedaron al ocultarse ,sin esperar desato el delantal de la sirvienta que estaba roto, con un tono picaro le dice-


	2. Chapter 2

Tu…-se acerca a su odio y susurra- solo si lo dices me detendré…-lame su oreja-

s-s-sebastian-san…-susurra- …y-yo…no , no tienes porque detenerte…-dice avergonzada- p-porque haces esto? –dice aun confundida-

-Sebastián en un rápido movimiento la coloca frente a el , apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la joven sin posibilidad de dejarla escapar – abre tus ojos , mírame –en eso la joven quien cerro sus ojos y tenia de lado su rostro , abrió lentamente sus ojos ,sebastian tomando su mentón la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos- esos ojos…desde la primera vez que los vi en acción no solo me encante con su capacidad…si no por su color e intensidad…una mirada muy intensa diga de una guerrera como tu –dicho esto se acerco para darle un beso suave- con tan solo ver esos ojos , me provoca y no puedo resistirme...-dice respirando un poco agitado debido a que debo a la joven-

s-sebastian…n-no sabia que tu eras esa clase de persona -dice entre cortado-

no , yo soy solo un simple mayordomo –sonrie- que pasaría si no pudiera hacer algo como esto?

-mey-rin rie un poco ante el comentario , sebastian acaricia su cabello soltándolo, comienza a lamer el cuello de la joven mientras con sus manos desabrochaba los botones del vestido de la sirvienta , pasa sus manos por las caderas de la joven retirando el delantal , en un segundo mey-rin noto que estaba solo en ropa interior y con sus botines . El mayordomo observaba la figura de la joven, bien definida y delgada, usaba calzones con encaje y calcetas largas con liga, con un sostén a juego-

Me disculpo por que sea en este lugar y que todo sea tan rápido , pero como dije no puedo contenerme –dice mientras retiraba sus guantes blancos con sus dientes , dejando sus manos descubiertas y acariciando la piel de ella con delicadeza . Mey-rin al sentir la piel de sebastian se sentía aun mas extraña , una sensación que ella no conocía '_q-que es esto…y-yo en este estado…es vergonzoso…pero se siente agradable, menos mal que esta oscuro si sebastian me viera seria realmente vergonzoso…'-_pensaba ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno! Termino por hoy! Continuara n.n


	3. Chapter 3

'Mey-rin' –dijo el mayordomo , tomándola mano de ella y colocándola en su pecho el cual el había descubierto sin que la joven se diera cuenta- 'tu también deberías tocarme'…-con la mano temblorosa en el pecho de el , izo caso a la sugerencia del contrario , tocando el torso desnudo del mayordomo , sentía perfectamente los músculos marcados de este _._El la bezo nuevamente , esta vez ese beso fue mas intenso y largo que los anteriores dejándolos casi sin aire y completamente rojos y extasiados , apenas se separaron rápidamente sebastian volvió a besarla de la misma forma , tomándola de la cintura con una mano y la otra llevándolo a la zona intima de la sirvienta quien por orden del mayordomo quien guio su mano a su pantalón ella entendió que debía quitarlo .Ambos sabían que hacían y que arian .El mayordomo llevaba la corriente de la situación mientras la joven solo se entregaba ante aquellas sensaciones. Se separaron nuevamente, ambos jadeando por falta de aire y aquellas sensaciones. Por ese extasis provocado por las caricias en su zona con intima sin aun retirar la prenda causaba que ella hiciera pequeños ruidos lo cual exitaba a sebastian , maylene sentía como el miembro del mayordomo crecía y pasaba a rosarla , nuevamente sebastian tomo la mano de ella y la dirigio a su miembro para que ella lo tocara cosa que comenzó a hacer lentamente y de forma timida ya que no sabia de esas cosas

m-maylene...-con una voz entre cortada entre pequeños quejidos- m-mas..  
s-si...-haciendo caso a las ordenes de este- a-asi…e-esta bien

s-ugh si…-dejándose caer al suelo debido a que sus piernas se debilitaban por tales sensaciones -

-'_esto es vergonzoso, pero por alguna razón me gusta verlo asi , de esa forma , tan indefenso y entregarlo al placer , hace que me agrade…es sebastian quien esta frente a mi pero completamente inofensivo'_ pensaba la joven mientras que el contrario solo se quejaba y daba unos pequeños gemidos los cuales los evitaba ya que nadie sabia que ellos se encontraban en ese lugar y menos en eso .Continuo hasta que sebastian sentia que iba a acabar y lo iso irguiendo un poco su espalda al momento de,al verlo maylene solo se sonrojo al momento de verlo pero a la vez sonrio de alguna forma le agradaba ver que el disfrutara x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno! Termino por hoy! Continuara n.n


	4. Chapter 4

d-disculpa…p-pero no pude resistir…-dice respirando fuerte y agitado-

no te preocupes , me gusta que sebastian-san se sienta bien –sonríe-

-m-maylene…n-no…no es justo de mi parte yo debo… -dice el-

-n-no te preocupes...-dice entre cortado-

-...no…yo…ahora….-cuando iba a decir algo es interrumpido al oír a lo lejos que sonaba una campana , la cual era la de la oficina del joven amo , sebastian solo se levanto y comenzó a vestirse mientras mey-rin hacia lo mismo , ya ambos vestidos y sin decir palabra alguna debido a lo ocurrido , sebastian solo toma el rostro de la joven y le da un tierno beso , colocándole los anteojos a esta en su cabeza-

-Un mayordomo no puede dejar su trabajo sin terminar…-dice acercándole a su oído para susurrarle- apenas tenga tiempo libre iré a visitarte…no importa donde sea yo debo terminar mi trabajo –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-s-sebastian…-dice sonrojada y bajando la mirada algo avergonzada y nerviosa, mientras el mayordomo se retiraba del lugar para ir donde el joven amo, se baja sus lentes y se sienta ,solo se quedo allí un rato intentando retomar su color normal y salió del lugar-

Entonces cada uno se dirigió a sus tareas, mey-rin estaba en la cocina lavando la vajilla y sebastian acompañando al joven amo a la ciudad de compras. Mey-rin terminando su trabajo se fue a su habitación donde se sentó en su cama mirando el suelo aun confundida por lo ocurrido , como ese mayordomo serio y desinteresado de repente comenzó a besarla y bueno todo lo ocurrido? Muchas preguntas solo una respuesta

-**de todas maneras…me gusta**…esto me desvaloriza como dama pero…si nadie se entera…además sebastian-san es alguien serio…-queda pensando otro poco- t-terminar su trabajo dice…a que se ref…-se sonrojada rápidamente. _Piensa: Un momento…y-yo le entregue placer a sebastian? E-el ara lo mismo conmigo y…y después…e-eso será doloroso? P-porque tengo que ser una inexperta en el tema? Tonta meyrin no sabes como actuar en estas oportunidades… -_ c-creo que…iré a la biblioteca un rato…

Fue cuando en la biblioteca buscando que leer encuentra un libro que trata sobre el tema que le acompleja, simplemente lo miro , se sonrojo y lo tomo rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación

-s-si que es amplia en temas la biblioteca de los phamtonhive…haber…-abre el libro y comienza a leerlo- …..-sonrojo- …n-n-n-n-no! Esto no sirve de nada me coloca mas nerviosa y dicen cosas como…bueno…p-pero que estoy haciendo…-cierra el libro- estas cosas no me ocurrirán…jaja si si –se dirige de regreso a devolver el libro-

-oh maylene-san!

-f-f-f-f-finny! Q-q-que haces? –esconde el libro en su espalda-

-yo voy al jardín a decorarlo esta noche habrá un baile!

-u-un baile?

-si! Todos estamos invitados! Bard fue a comprar al pueblo algunas cosas, entonces nos vemos mey-rin! –se va corriendo-

-….-suspiro- no vio el libro…uh? Entonces…debería prepararme para esta noche…tengo un vestido que me regalo la señorita Elizabeth, espero que me quede...  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Así todos los miembros de la mansión se colocaron en marcha, arreglando la mansión , cocinando , limpiando y por supuesto arreglándose ellos, porque el joven amo preparo repentinamente un baile? Y que ocurrirá con sebastian y maylene…todo eso en el próximo capitulo xD


	5. Chapter 5

Era de noche , el joven amo les digo a sus sirvientes que la causa del baile era solo para conocer a un conde y establecer lazos con el y su esposa ya que era a beneficio de la compañía , antes del baile se preparo un coctel donde los sirvientes atendían a los invitados dándoles de comer y beber, fue cuando marco el reloj las 11 de la noche y el baile comenzaría. En la pausa los sirvientes fueron a arreglarse.

Maylene saco de su armario el vestido dado por la señorita Elizabeth, era un vestido rojo , largo y ajusto al cuerpo pero no en exceso , dejaba sus hombros descubiertos pero bajo estos una hermosa guarda negra con encajes que llegaban al centro de su pecho donde se enlazaban en una rosa roja , usando guantes de color negro y zapatos a tono , dejo caer su cabello , peinándolo en un peinado que dejaba un mechon como loca caer por su espalda adornado de pequeñas rosas rojas ,ya estando lista salio de su habitación y se dirigió al salón , al entrar sentía como las miradas se posaban en ella ,estaba completamente sonrojada.

-maylene –dice una voz joven-  
-oh joven amo…

-se acerca y quita los lentes de ella dejando a la vista sus ojos y sonrie – asi estas mas linda , disfruta del baile…oh pero mañana temprano ordenan todo –dice con una sonrisa burlona entregándole sus lentes-

-s…si…gracias joven amo , oh si lo sabemos…-suspira-

Entonces comenzó el baile , primero fue un baile de parejas cambiadas donde bailas un rato con una persona y cambias al compas de la música , ella bailo con sus compañeros , incluso con el joven amo lo cual le fue difícil ya que su amo es algo pequeño , en un giro de cambio de pareja llega a los brazos de sebastian quien la miraba son asombro

-meyrin? Eres tu…? –dice tomando las manos de ella para bailar-

-s…si…-dice sonrojada y apretando un poco sus manos con las de el-

-estas muy hermosa esta noche… espero que la música termine y quedemos emparejados –se acerca un poco al oído de ella- no dejare que alguien mas tenga a esta dama esta bella noche.

-…-sonrojada- q-que dice sebastian-san…a-aun que no me molesta el estar con usted…

Bailaron hasta que la música se detuvo , como lo deseo el mayordomo quedaron emparejados , cuando comenzó una canción lenta , bailaron juntos al compas de la música , siendo observados por algunos espectadores quienes admiraban a tal pareja de baile.

-así que…leyendo libros sobre relaciones? –dice en tono burlesco-

-q-q-que?! c-como lo supo …-baja la mirada algo avergonzada-

-era un libro que nunca se había abierto y de la mañana a la tarde ese libro estaba limpio y con las hojas algo despegadas.

-y…ya veo…pero es que…yo…

-perdon si te coloque incomoda ante la situación…mas si te deje preocupada

-no…esta bien…-dice mas sonrojada-

-solo te dire…que yo no miento –sonrie-

-…..si…

-si no nos estuvieran mirando tanto ya te habría tomado y sacado de aquí –bufa- no soporto que te miren tanto

-….porque? -algo sorprendida-

-….-mira hacia a un lado levemente sonrojado- me gustas…es todo

-…-solo quedo con su mirada en blanco mirando al mayordomo , no podía creer esas palabras y lo ocurrido , como de hace 2 días atrás el hombre con quien bailaba no mostraba ningún interés y hoy decía tales cosas. Hablo e interrumpió el silencio- d..desde…

-desde cuando? No lo se, siempre me gusto algo de ti pero solo me enfoque en mi trabajo…-suspira- supongo que no pude resistir mas…

-…

En eso termino la música , con aplausos y risas todos se despidieron después de charlar , quedando la mansión solo con los sirvientes , el mayordomo se fue a preparar para dormir al joven amo mientras los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de maylene ella se miraba al espero…le gustaba como se veía pero todo había terminado, tomo su mechon de cabello que caia por su espalda y lo movio a un lado dirigiendo su mano a su espalda para quitar los listones del vestido , en eso apenas toma un liston y siente como una mano se posa sobre la suya ,sorprendida y algo asustada por ello voltea su rostro ,cuando nota que sebastian estaba detrás de ella ,con una mano sobre la suya-

-s…sebastian…  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno eso es todo! Por ahora jaja subo cap. Cuando me dan ganas de escribir jajaj etto…gracias a quienes me están leyendo en verdad se los agradezco, si quieren aportar una idea en los comentarios yo los estoy leyendo constantemente . Creditos de inspiración a ese fanfic para :  
.com y .com .No duden en visitarlos , de ellos estoy pasando un roll en Word cuando lo terminen lo publicare! Aun que pueden leerlo de ellos se llama 'una cita especial' de sebastianxmaylene. Saludos y gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

-Buenas noches mi lady…-dice en el oído de ella con susurro-

-B-b-buenas noches sebastian…-dice algo sonrojada y retirando su mano de su espalda- q-que haces aquí…? (pd: recuerden maylene esta sin lentes por el baile y cabello tomado)

-Si quieres yo te ayudo con esto…te vez hermosa asi pero de esta manera no podre tener lo que quiero…-dice mientras lentamente tira uno de los listones del vestido-

-t-tener lo que quieres…-dice algo nerviosa por aquellas palabras y al sentir como el tiraba los listones del vestido- q-que es….?

-ríe un poco- por supuesto que a ti…-termina de tirar los listones del vestido, el cual cae solo un poco del torso de la joven-

-y-yo…? –llevando sus brazos a su torso el cual estaba a punto de quedar desnudo atrapando la tela del vestido ya que no llevaba sostén a causa de que el vestido dejaba descubierto sus hombros , solo llevaba un corsé que sujetaba su busto y cubría en la zona del pezón -

-si…-avanzando al frente de la joven, tomando el mentón de esta y dándole un suave beso en sus labios el cual luego se coloco mas intenso debido a que el mayordomo comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella , en esto la empuja suavemente a la cama de ella , la cual estaba junto a la ventana por la cual solo entraban unos tenues rayos de luz de luna , él se acercó a la mesa frente a la cama de la joven , tomando el candelabro que tenia encendido con 3 velas y apagándolas , quedando el cuarto solo iluminado por la luz de la luna ,se dirigió a la cama de la joven donde esta se encontraba tendida y sonrojada mirando hacia a un lado-

-sonríe- me alegra saber…-se coloca encima de ella sin recargar su peso sobre ella- que sabes que ahora en adelante me perteneces…

-y..yo te…pertenezco...pertenezco a sebastian…-aun con la mirada de lado-

-si…y yo…-toma el mentón de ella obligándolo a verlo- …igual seré todo suyo mi lady…

-t…todo…mio…

-si…-acercándose a ella y besándola lentamente

Fue entonces cuando ese suave beso comenzó a tomar intensidad ,sebastian bajando lentamente el vestido ya desabrochado y retirándolo de la joven ,echo esto se separo de ella un segundo y continuo besándola tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a su cuerpo para que esta lo desvistiera , cosa que comenzó a hacer , lentamente desabotonaba la chaqueta del mayordomo y su camisa , dejándolas caer del cuerpo de este quien tomaba las prendas y las dejaba a un lado quedando con el torso descubierto , meyrin estaba sonrojada por la situación , el ver encima de ella a sebastian quien la miraba concentrado , iluminado por tenues rayos de luz de la luna era como un sueño.

-Entonces…a terminar mi trabajo –dice retirando sus guantes con sus dientes y a la vez sonriendo-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Gracias por el consejo de los escenarios la verdad omitia eso pensando que los podía aburrir jajajaj pero ahora que sé que no , lo are :D ahora…no tenia ganas de describir mucho …es solo una habitación xD ehm… por eso muchas gracias por su opinión y gracias por leer! Etto…necesito saber si continuo este lemon con mas lemon…o termino aquí y continuo la historia de ellos dos en otro fic en que ocasionalmente puede haber lemon , ustedes eligen!


	7. Chapter 7

-Q-que…? Ugh…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas debido a que sebastian comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos , lenta y suavemente tocaba la piel de la joven la cual estaba sonrojada y jadeaba un poco al sentirlo-

Verla asi emocionaba aun mas a sebastian quien retiro la prenda inferior de la joven , abrió solo un poco las piernas de ella para penetrarla lentamente con uno de sus dedos para estimular un poco la zona , maylene al sentir aquello no evito gritar/gemir un poco pero rápidamente cubrió su boca con sus manos para no ser escuchada , sebastian comenzó a moverla lentamente lo que causaba que ella gimiera un poco , se acerco a ella en pleno acto y comenzó a besarla , de este modo ambos se excitarían y evitaba el sonido de la joven.

Maylene sentía como la zona intima de sebastian pasaba a rosar la pierna de ella , en ese entonces ambos estaban en pleno éxtasis .Retiro su dedo y comenzó a retirar lo que quedaba de sus ropas quedando en el mismo estado de la joven . Dejaron de besarse y respiraron un poco , sebastian acaricio el cabello de meyrin desatado el moño que llevaba y dejándola con su cabello suelto .

-Relájate…yo seré suave… -dice susurrando-

-S…si…-mirando hacia la izquierda donde perdió su mirada observando la ventana entre abierta-

-bien…-se ubico entre las piernas de la joven , con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a la cadera donde dejo sus manos y la levanto levemente , rozo con su miembro de manera leve en la entrada de la joven para después penetrar lentamente para lastimar a la chica- e…estas bien?

-sebas...uhg…s-si…-dice apretando un poco sus puños y con unas leves lagrimas en sus ojos-

-solo sonríe y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta entrar completamente ,dirigio sus manos hacia las de la joven y las tomo , relajándola un poco, ella solo lo ve y sonríe , nuevamente bajo sus manos a la cadera de ella donde comenzó a moverla lentamente –

-Ahg…! –cubrió su boca con sus manos rápidamente para evitar ser escuchada, como recién estaba en ello por el momento solo sentía dolor lo que la llevaba a querer gritar , por lo tanto cubrió su boca un rato , no evita el que cayeran lagrimas por su rostro a causa del dolor que poco a poco se fue disipando y comenzó a convertirse en sensaciones agradables para la joven-

-…-se ergio sobre la joven, saco su lengua y lamio las lagrimas que estaban en las mejillas de la joven, paso su lengua por sus labios, con una mano retiro las manos de la boca de la joven y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, regresando su mano a la cadera de esta-

Entonces comenzaron a besarse con pasión, dejando 0 espacio entre uno y otro, sus cuerpos pegados y al compas del beso, Sebastián comenzó a moverse cada vez mas intenso, se separaban por segundos para respiran pero continuaban besándose ya que así sus sensaciones aumentaban y con esto se cubrían los sonidos que emitían ambos para evitar ser escuchados por los otros sirvientes quienes dormían en habitaciones ubicadas en el mismo pasillo , ya agotados de besarse se separaron, maylene solo se abrazo al cuello de sebastian quien se extendió sobre la cama , por tal movimiento la joven quedo sobre el mayordomo quien continuaba moviéndose junto a ella . En esta posición la joven comenzó a moverme aun mas , jadeando un poco pero evitando emitir algún otro ruido ya que en el silencio absoluto era imposible , tanto ella como sebastian jadeaban , sus respiraciones aumentaban y ocasionalmente no podían evitar algún gemido . Las penetraciones comenzaron a tornase cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, y los besos mas frenéticos y demandantes , llegando al punto que ambos no podían resistir mas , maylene se abrazó a sebastian y el a ella retirándose del interior de la joven , en ese momento ambos habían acabado , sebastian la acomodo en la cama y se recostó al lado de la joven la cual estaba sonrojada y con su respiración fuerte al igual que el , la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola y apoyándola en su pecho , ambos guardaron silencio , maylene se quedo dormida y sebastian solo la quedo observando durante la noche , inmóvil para no despertar a la chica.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cualquier cosa yo clasifique este fic como se podría decir fuerte? Jaja me gusta colocar tensión y alargar todo por los detalles xd etto…ya fijo esto hasta un capitulo 10 y termino….y estaría subiendo otro de ellos dos mas adorable el cual saque de tumblr de dos jóvenes que rollean a estos pero con sus permisos. Eso después subiré las paginas de ellas para que las lean y puedan leer otros rolleos de ellas. Saludos y gracias por leer. Estos días mi cerebro de seco perdón xd


End file.
